25 Minutes
by Mia Venus
Summary: Randy was searching for the woman he loved all his life and he was about to propose to her, but she was nowhere to be found.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that can be recognized from the WWE. The song used belongs to Michael Learns to Rock.

**Characters:** Randy Orton, John Cena, Mia (O/C) Angelie (O/C) Shane McMahon

**Summary:** Randy was searching for the woman he loved all his life and he was about to propose to her, but she was nowhere to be found.

______________________s t o r y s t a r t ' s n o w_________________________

Randy sat on his bed admiring the ring he just bought that morning at the jewelry shop

"She'll love it" He thought to himself with a smile.

He admired the ring more; he knew that after five weeks of being separated with his girlfriend Mia, asking her hand in marriage would be a great thing to do to start over again. He picked up the phone and dialed her number but there was no answer, he then called John Cena his Best friend after a few unsuccessful attempts.

_After some time I've finally made up my mind  
she is the girl and I really want to make her mine_

"Hello?" John answered on the other end of the line

"Hi John, it's Randy." He greeted

"Oh, hi man, how're you?" He asked

"I'm fine. Hey have you seen Mia?" Randy asked and John paused for a while to think

"Actually I have no idea where she is, have you tried calling her?" John replied

"I did, a couple of times before I called you." Randy said

"And?"

"There was no answer." Randy said simply

"Are you in town I mean for the house show?" John asked

"I'm in town." Randy said

"Good, tell me where can I find you?" John asked as Randy chuckled and told him where he is and was surprised when John knocked at his door fifteen minutes later

"That was fast." Randy said as John went in the room

"I'm only a few streets away." John said as his eyes caught the velvet ring box that was lying on the bed.

"Hey would you look at that…" John said as he picked up the box from the bed and opened it

"Is it for her?" he asked as Randy nodded

"Who else deserves that ring better than her?" Randy said as he walked towards his best friend.

"She'll love it man," John said as he closed the box and handed it to Randy

"I know, the only problem is, I don't know where she is, aren't she supposed to be in town?" Randy said

"Yeah, but maybe she took a short break." John said

"Wait, can you call your girlfriend and ask her if she knows where Mia is?" Randy asked

"Sure…give me a sec." John said as he got his phone from his pocket and dialed Angelie's cell phone number

"Hello?" Angelie answered groggily on the other end of the line

"Hey babe…" John greeted

"Still sleeping eh?" He laughed

"Yeah, what do you need?" Angelie asked as she chuckled a bit

"I'm with Randy, and I'm helping him to find Mia, do you know where she is? I mean you're her best friend after all." John said as Angelie sat up

"Actually John I haven't seen her since last month, the last time she called me was two weeks ago, she said she was doing some business with the McMahon family." Angelie replied

"What else did she tell you?" Randy asked as John turned on the loud speaker

"Nothing much, just...oh wait she told me something about getting married to someone." Angelie said that alerted Randy

"To whom is she getting married to?" Randy asked with both fear and grief in his voice

"She didn't say anything; she just hangs up after that." Angelie said

"Thanks Gel, you've been a great help." Randy said

"You're welcome, and oh if I were you I better start finding her now, I believe she's in town with the McMahon's." Angelie said as Randy got his car keys immediately

"Bye baby, I love you." John said

"I love you too Hon, bye." Angelie said as she hung up.

Randy started calling his co-superstars in his phone book but none of them gave him the slightest idea where he could find her. He started with the arena, then the mall and anywhere else he could think of to go. He was desperate, and John felt sorry for his best friend, he was with him all afternoon giving Randy all the comfort John could ever give his best friend. Randy became hopeless that he returned to his hotel room that night without the slightest clue where Mia might be.

"All I want is to apologize to her, why can't he show me where she is?" Randy said and John could tell he's blaming God, for all of these.

"Man calm down, okay we'll find her." John assured him as Randy sat on his bed

"I'll see you tomorrow." John said as Randy lie down in his bed

"Thanks man…" Randy said as John reached the door, John looked back to where Randy is and tipped his cap and smiled at him one last time before he left him.

_I'm searching everywhere to find her again  
to tell her I love her  
and I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

The next morning Randy was awaken by the loud knocking on his door

"I'm coming…" He said as he yawned and walked towards the door

"Randy… man you gotta come with me…" John said, he was out of breath.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked

"I know where she is, and we better do this quick." John said, Randy then grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs together with John to the parking lot.

"Okay John, tell me, where is she?" He asked

"Angelie said Mia called her last night, says she will be in the town's nearest parish, I believe she is getting married today…" John said as Randy drove as fast as he could, the parish is 25 to 30 minutes drive from the hotel. John glanced at Randy who was murmuring under his breath and John could tell he's praying and was surprised because he never seen him pray before, heck, Randy was the type of man who worship no one but himself. 25 minutes later or so they've reached the place and Randy could see Mia wearing her wedding dress and Shane holding her hand as they both posed for some pictures. John got out of the car first and Mia suddenly spotted him. John smiled and winked as Randy got out of the car as well, Mia suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she excused herself from the crowed and walked towards John and Randy.

_  
I find her standing in front of the church  
the only place in town where I didn't search  
She looks so happy in her wedding dress  
but she's crying while she's saying this_

"Randy, I missed you" Mia told him

"I missed you too" Randy replied as he hugged her but she pulled out immediately

"Hey, why'd you pull out?" John asked

"I'm already married to Shane," She cried as she showed Randy her wedding ring

"Shit" John cursed

"I know, I couldn't say no I have no choice, my family, they were all there,

I don't want to disgrace them in front of the McMahon's, if only you've come earlier, you could've stopped the wedding" She said as Randy suddenly looked down

"Randy, I'm sorry, if only you've arrived a little earlier," She said as she tried holding back the tears but she can't

"I loved you, and I still do" Randy said and with that he went in the car and went somewhere he could be alone not in his hotel room not in some pub but the beach instead, and as he drove he remembers the words she said

_Boy, I've missed your kisses all the time, but this is twenty five minutes too late  
though you traveled so far Boy, I'm sorry you're twenty five minutes too late_

He stayed there till late that night remembering the time when they we're still together, he smiled as he remember those old times when he was still courting her, the times when John does everything to keep everyone away just for them to be alone, to the time when things started to get meaningless and the time when they've been separated 5 weeks ago. He got up and went in the car and drove back to the hotel.

_Against the wind I'm going home again  
wishing me back to the time when we were more than friends_

_I find her standing in front of the church  
the only place in town where I didn't search  
She looks so happy in her wedding dress  
but she's crying while she's saying this  
Boy, I've missed your kisses all the time, but this is twenty five minutes too late  
though you traveled so far Boy, I'm sorry you're twenty five minutes too late_

_Out in the streets  
places where hungry hearts have nothing to eat  
inside my head  
still I can hear the words she said_

As he was searching the fridge for something that would calm him down, probably a can of beer or something, a thought suddenly struck him when he saw the sleeping pills beside the can of beer in the fridge, he takes a pill whenever he cant sleep, taking a pill makes him feel like he don't want to get up the next morning. He bent down and picked up the small bottle. He opened it and took out a couple of pills, he was about to put it on his mouth when he remembered what Mia had said earlier and got more pills from the bottle that he had almost emptied it, he swallowed the small pills at once with some difficulty and as he did he laid down on his bed, he could see his life flashed right through him and most of it were thoughts of her, he became really drowsy not longer than five minutes later, and soon he was asleep, and dreamt of what had happened that morning the words she said kept repeating by itself in his head

_  
Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is  
twenty five minutes too late  
Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry your are  
twenty five minutes too late  
I can still hear her say......._

The bottle of pills slipped off his grip and John came barging in the room

"Randy!" He called

"Man, where have you been?" He asked as he saw Randy lying by his side on his bed

"Hey...Randy I'm talking to you…" He said a he tapped Randy but still he didn't respond

"Man?" John said as he touched Randy's hand. It was as cold as ice

"Shit!" He cursed as he checked his pulse and listened to his heartbeat.

"What's the matter?" Angelie asked as she went in

"He's not breathing!" John said

"Oh no!" Angelie cried as John got up and punched the wall

"He committed suicide!" John said as he too started to cry.


End file.
